Alternate Humanity: The Lost Sol
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Based on the Vsauce youtube video "What if the Sun Disappeared?" This is what happens when the very thing that gives the Sol system its name disappears from Earth. Also a crossover with "Lost Planet" and the film, "The Core".


**PLOT BUNNIES DAMN YOU!**

**I was inspired by a youtube video by Vsauce called What if the Sun disappears? Vsauce does a lot of these science vids and works together with Minutephysics alot.**

**So anyway this is another Alternate Humanity Fic only with this as the setting. What if the Sun disappeared? How will humanity adapt? What technology will be developed to conquer the challenges ahead without a sun. Current technology allows plants to be grown with just UV lights.**

**So yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ITS FREAKING FANFICTION!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Missing Sol

On **February 8th 2040**, what was once day for one side of humanity became full night along with the rest of Earth. The entire human population was confused and panicked for the first few hours. Government officials from all over the world gathered to discuss what has happened, as the best scientist and astrologist worked together to find the problem.

Many scientist at first refused to believe until the International Space Station along with many other satellites and observatories all confirmed the truth. The Sun, the main fuel of the Earth, the constant companion that existed since the formation of the solar system, had disappeared. No one knew why, theories flew left and right before they settled for the only possible conclusion, a massive unprecedented Quantum tunnelling event occurred. Quantum tunnelling is the act of which particles and subatomic particles travel through a previously insurmountable barrier through the use of quantum mechanics. However, many physicists and researchers argued that the probability of such an event is so enormous that it just wasn't possible for it to occur. The end result however, was that the sun did disappear from the solar system and as such, things needed to be changed. The day was from hence forth, recorded in history as D-Day.

Scientists predicted that with the sun gone, many future catastrophic events will occur. Without the sun, the Earth will begin to cool rapidly and within 3 years the entire ocean will be frozen. Photosynthesis will completely stop without the sun, however meteorologist assured that the atmosphere contained enough oxygen to last the entire population of humanity for another thousand years.

Astronomers looked towards the skies in an effort to determine the direction the planet is heading as the gravitational pull had all but disappeared along with the sun. Surprising enough, the one thing that can be considered a miracle was that the Earth and Mars were right next to each other. As a result, the two planets fell into a synchronised orbit around each other along with thousands of asteroids forming something like an infinity symbol in between the two planets. The rest of the Earth's celestial neighbours either flew away or were slowly torn into pieces like Jupiter and Saturn.

The governments from across the Earth all agreed to fully support each other and decided to planned for the upcoming storm that will occur. When the news that the sun has disappeared reached the population, the world stood still. It was announced all over the world at the same time as the other countries. Soon after the announcement, anarchy occurred. Many countries suffered from civilians breaking out into panics and it took several weeks before the world began to settle. In that time, thousands of people died from suicide and many more died from destructions caused by the population and the cold temperatures.

When the world finally settled, the governments issued a world wide plan. Any discrimination or suspicion between countries no longer applied, all that mattered was the survival of the human race. Factories were remodelled and put to use to help provide warm clothes and materials. Engineers and builders were to take underground bunkers within cities and countries, and they were to expand them into underground cities. Other new cities are to be built underwater using the geo-thermal heat as the main source of warmth. Animals and plants from all over the world were being moved to secure locations to ensure the continued survival and to establish a true resource of food and medicine. Scientist are ordered to begin finding many other ways of power to replace solar powered areas and to ensure electricity never runs out. Volunteers applied from all over the countries to help with the constructions. The entire planet was turned into a machine, dedicated to the survival of the human race.

New technology were developed at a rate that was almost impossible to consider, to help create the cities, such as the High Frequency Ultrasonic Pulse Laser capable of melting through rocks and materials at will. Another was the synthesis of the new element known as the Brazium after the inventor Professor Ed "Braz" Brazzelton. It was a crystal tungsten-titanium matrix fused together in super-cool temperatures. This material is capable of taking energy from heat and pressure and reinforces itself with this energy making it tougher.

Magnetic vision, environmental suits, recycle air masks were some of the most recent additions. America, Russia and Japan developed the Utility Rig, a giant mobile mechanical walker designed for drilling, construction work and lifting heavy objects. All this was developed for the sake of survival.

In nine months, humanity managed to build four large underground cities, Underworld, Ember City, SubTerra and Sub New York, and three underwater cities hidden in the oceans, Poseidon, Atlantis, and Rapture. Each of these cities are capable of supporting millions of human lives.

All this was done to ensure humanity will survive what is now called, the **Everlasting Winter** or the **Trial Century**.

By **T.C. 0001**, the temperature has dropped below negative 73 degrees Celsius. The entire weather system was out of control. Storms occurred all over the world and majority of the surface of the Earth had began to become covered in ice and snow. The gases that make up the atmosphere simply turned to snow including oxygen. 50% of Humanity have dug underground or underwater. The remaining 50% were either unable to reach the shelters in time or were too sick or were too old.

Population control also began in the form of restricting birth rates to one child per family. This was done to ensure overpopulation never happens and that there is always enough resources for every person.

Humanity was a species that constantly adapts and as such they adapted to living underground and underwater. Communications between cities were made using the remaining satellites are irregular intervals as the storms above the ground constantly cause electricity discharges, blocking radio and microwave signals. However, as the satellites were powered by Solar energy, they soon lost power. In an answer to this a new form of communication system was created. It used a modified High Frequency Microwave Transmitter, that was capable of concentrating the microwaves without it spreading apart to send messages, and have live communication between the cities through the ground.

To further supplement the power, engineers dug all the way to the outer core of the Earth and place a facility made from Brazium and using the extreme heat and pressure conversion to generate energy. This gave humanity a near unlimited source of energy. Transportation was done through the use of the Underground Transportation ship designed by Professor Brazzelton known as _Virgil_.

A new government was born, the Neo Earth Federation, its goal was the continued survival of the human species and to maintain order for all cities. Each City has one president that represents each of the cities along with many ministers of each department such as science, military, education and so on. Every month they assemble together to discuss the progress of the cities and offer help to any problems that rises.

**T.C. 0003**, the Earth's surface has reached near absolute zero temperatures and the entire ocean surface was frozen in ice. The once green blue marble is now a pure white planet. Life on the surface of Earth had nearly completely perish. Only those that live underground or underwater has a chance of survival, especially the marine creatures that live in the deep sea. On the other hand, humanity had created giant underground metros that reach through the mantle of the Earth itself, connecting every city together. The entire crust of the Earth has been dug through and expanded on.

It was in **T.C. ****0048**, did the Neo Earth Federation decided to step out into the outside world once more. The first expedition group to the surface managed to survive out in the near -273 degrees Celsius thanks to the environmental suits that completely isolates the outside temperatures from the users. To the surprise of the group, the some animals and plants have survived and had evolved rapidly in the extreme conditions. Most notable was the bio-luminescence of the life forms that give out a orange glow in the darkness of the black night. A few of the smaller creatures were captured and taken back for study. Scientist named these creatures Akrids.

The Akrids were a race of psychrophilic extremophile-reptilian insectoids that were forced to evolved from the previous species living on the planet, though some scientist speculate that these creatures also came from extraterrestrial bacteria. Within these creatures a new type of energy source was discovered. The energy source was named Thermal Energy or T-Eng and was the source of the bio-luminescence of many of the creatures. This energy source provided the same amount of energy as nuclear fusion but does not give the fallout of radiation. It was also discovered that Akrids naturally produce this energy and it was through this energy that allowed the Akrids to survive the low temperatures. These Akrids literally live on thermal energy and is capable of high speed regeneration making them extremely tough to kill. To counter this, new technology and weaponry emerged. One such was the Harmoniser.

The Harmoniser was a highly advance piece of technology capable of purifying and containing Thermal Energy, and gives the user the same high speed regeneration abilities that the Akrids have. Through the combination of the harmoniser and T-Eng, humanity was able to fight against tougher and larger Akrids on a more equal grounds. The Harmoniser also contains T-Eng used to power machineries as well as special weapons such as handheld energy weapons.

Another form of technology created was the Vital Suits. These suits are powered by T-Eng and was created solely to combat the Akrids. They are generally bipedal machines two to three times the size of a person. Soon enough, a new type of military unit dedicated to go to the surface to obtain this energy was created. This unit was named Hunters.

The most important breakthrough however was when a scientist in SubTerra managed to create a Cold Fusion Reactor or the CFR using T-Eng. This new reactor can cause fusion reactions even at freezing temperatures as such the energy ratio it produced was enormous. These Reactors are capable providing power to the cities for over thousands of years with only a little T-Eng and other fusion elements. While the Thermal Station at the Earth's mantle provided near unlimited energy it only applied to the cities connected to these stations.

The first new settlement on the surface of the Earth was built on **T.C. ****0049**. It was merely a small outpost but it gave hope to the people that humanity will be able to retake the surface again. This settlement was named Eden and consisted mostly of Hunters and Scientists.

In **T.C. ****0053****,** the underwater city of Poseidon, made the breakthrough of controlling the Akrids. Through the use of Vital Suits and disguises, the hunter divisions of Poseidon managed to trick the Akrids into thinking the hunters were allies. This discovery helped some researchers who prefers the path of co-existence with the Akrids prove that it was possible.

******T.C. **0096, a human baby, Mira Angelos, was born with a unique organ inside her body. This organ located on the right side of the heart, gave an extra circulatory system and had the same ability as Akrids to naturally produce T-Eng though at a lower quality. This discovery shocked the scientific community and with permission, studies were made on the child. After a few days the theory was that the constant use of the Harmoniser and the exposure of T-Eng, slowly evolved or mutated humanity into beings similar to the Akrids. Scientists predicted that more babies will be born like the first child. The organ was named the Thermal Core.

******T.C. **0110, the next scientific shock came when the twelve year old Mira came in contact with one of the capture Akrids. To the surprise of the caretakers, the Akrid did not attack Mira but merely observed the girl and even allowed Mira to pet the creature as though it was a dog despite the Akrid being two metres tall.

When asked about it, Mira responded saying she felt a small connection between her and the Akrid and that she felt that the Akrid would not harm her. This furthered the research done and the constant look out for more babies with the T-Core. Within the year, more than 240 children were confirmed to have been born with the T-Core. This new form of humanity was coined the term T-humans.

******T.C. **0137: More than 30% of the human population has the T-Core in their bodies. Cities are re-established on the surface. With T-Eng, scientist had successfully created an environmental shield capable of blocking the cold weather. Using this they created a giant invisible-energy dome encircling the cities on the outside.

******T.C. **0171: Up to 80% of humanity have been born with the T-Core and the mutation from the exposure of Thermal Energy slowed down to a stop. The general T-human had much more strength, endurance, reflexes than a regular human. The regenerative abilities are further enhanced by the harmoniser. Akrids hunts are lessened to only fully aggressive ones and the non-aggressive ones are kept as mounts and pets as well as merely creatures of the ecosystem.

Some scientist have successfully grown special Akrids made for a specific purpose, such as the Akrid Regia. This Akrid was made to imitate photosynthesis only without sunlight and breathes in carbon dioxide while exhaling oxygen.

It was in **T.C. ****0191** did Humanity returned as a space faring species. On July 28th, the newest and first spacecraft ever since D-day was launched. The spacecraft _The Return_ was outfitted with a new compact CFR and carried a full crew towards the relic of the past, the International Space Station. The ISS that entered a state of hibernation was restarted for the first time in over 200 years. The station was later refitted with the latest materials and technology.

It was a first major step to once again reach for the stars. It was also the time in which the NEF remade the calendar, saying that the trial is over, humanity has survived the apocalypse and it is the start of a new era. The era from hence forth was known as the **After Trial Century**.

By **A.T.** **0007** humanity has completely retaken the surface of Earth and lived peacefully with the Akrids and the occasional agro types. However, the space required for the constant population growth from both humans and Akrids continue to increase. Even with the re-warming of the Earth only managed to raise the temperature to the level of negative fifteen degrees Celsius. As such the NEF looked to colonising space.

The first colonisation effort was made on the remains of the Moon. The gravitational pulls and the Asteroids hitting the surface had reshaped the Moon into a crescent shape with the broken pieces floating along side it. The broken pieces of the moon were transformed into giant space stations named _Artemis_ and _Selene_.

To the surprise of Astronomers, the Earth and Mars only travelled about 50 light years from its original position. Some theorised that the pull of the other planets back in the past helped slowed down the speed that the two neighbours were travelling at. Scientist have also gave a new name to the system that consisted of Earth and Mars. The Twin System due to the fact of the two planets having a geosynchronous orbit around each other so perfect that NEF eventually created a space bridge between the two planets together to the point where a person could literally jump from the end of one bridge and eventually reach the other bridge.

In **A.T. 0078** humanity managed to colonise the majority of the Mars. Many parts of Mars' surface was deformed with more craters of meteor impacts and took a long time to terraform as a result. One of the mining companies managed to discover intact alien ruins within the surface of Mars. The NEF quickly began uncovering the facility. Unfortunately, majority of the data within the ruins were corrupted. The only thing that humanity was able to find out was that the race who own the ruins were known as Protheans and had been observing humanity 50,000 years ago in the past.

**A.T. 0093,** one of the deep space exploration groups discovered a 15 kilometre object entering the orbit of the Twin System. The object was discovered to be a machine of Prothean creation.

* * *

**164 years later**

**Unknown Location**

Silence. Silence exist constantly in space. Within these silent parts of the Galaxy sits enormous structures known as Mass Relays. These structures were shaped like a tuning fork and had sets of revolving gyroscopic rings spanning 5 kilometres in the centre. These same rings contained a massive glowing blue core of what is known as Element Zero. A unique element capable of creating a special energy field that can change the mass of objects within.

It was through one of these Relays that the silence was broken. 11 ships instantly appeared through a blue shift of light. Three were 600 metres long while the rest of the 8 were 200-300 metres. The ships vary in design with the majority of them having a bird like design with wings at the sides of the long body. There were two other designs, an oval shaped with 3 long arms to the sides and bottom, and another design of a slimmer aquatic shape.

Within one of the 600 metres ship was a meeting room. This room was filled up to 15 people. The majority being a race known as Turians, a bird-like bipedal race, with the second and third being the Asari race, a blue skinned humanoid race, and the Salarian, bipedal amphibious creatures. There were 5 exceptions, one being a Quarian, the other four being Krogans. The Quarians were a race with a almost non existent immune system causing them to always wear an environmental suit. The Krogans were a large reptilian race known for their strength and blood lust.

The group of aliens were quietly chatting to each other as one Turian entered the room. The Turian looked across the group before clearing his throat, silencing most of the chatter. Nodding to the fact he has their attention the Turian said, "Alright, if you'll all be settled, I may begin to tell you why you all are here. First of all, I am General Sakarus, and this is the situation."

Activating his omni-tool, a holographic screen appeared beside him showing a purple planet. "This is, or was, a planet known as S302-P04**(1)**, about the size of Pavalen," the Turian started, "It was a planet discovered during the early days of the Citadel Council when the Salarians were still opening the Relays, just before the Rachni Wars. As a result of the wars, the planet was forgotten and only recently did the Salarians remembered this planet in their documents."

"About 8 days ago in Galactic Standard time, the Salarian Union sent one of their stealth ships to scan the planet for mining operations. They found two things." The General held up two talons. "One was that the planet was rich with minerals and resources. It was literally filled with Platinum, Iridium, Palladium and most importantly Element Zero." One talon fell down. "However, it was the second thing that prevented the mining operations to begin." Tapping on his omni-tool, the screen switched its view of the planet to an object. It was cylindrical in shape and was not very big, just a metre tall. "40 of these objects were placed all over the planet."

"What are they?" one of the Salarians asked.

"We believe they were beacons," Sakarus replied.

"Beacons? Were they by the Protheans?" one of the Asari asked.

"No, these were not of Prothean origins," he answered, "We know this because the materials used was completely foreign to us, and most importantly, they were planted merely a few days ago before the Salarian scanned the planet."

"So what happened?" this was from another Turian.

"The Salarian crew decided to report back to the Union about this and left a stealth probe to watch over the planet. This was what the probe recorded a day later." The screen switched again, this time being a video, showing the planet with the time at the corner. Nothing happened for a few minutes before black spheres appeared over the planet's orbit shocking the crowd. The spheres soon faded before revealing something that gave the group even more wide-eyes. From where the spheres previously were, giant ships, much larger than anything any race, except the Protheans, they knew of had built before, hovered over the planet.

"Keelah..." the only Quarian whispered, "How big were those ships?"

Pausing the video the Turian answered, "Our scientist and experts believe those ships were 10 kilometres long, and there were 14 of those ships all together."

"By the Goddess," an Asari muttered, "How did this race managed to build such large ships without burning their mass Effect Cores?"

"We don't know," General Sakarus replied, "That wasn't what really worried the Council. It was what happened soon after the ships arrived that is the most worrying." With that the screen resumed playing, showing the ships moved to a grid like pattern, forming a hexagonal prism pyramid structure around the planet. A moment later, to the shock of all those present, a massive black sphere similar to the previous ones before emerged from the planet itself, covering it entirely. Purple energy can be seen flowing from the orb, almost like a black sun, before the entire sphere contracted and disappeared. Along with the planet and the ships. Where there was once a massive planet, nothing remained.

Silence entered the room completely as the General paused the video again. You can't blame them for their reaction. They just saw an entire planet disappeared without a trace. One of the Salarians asked with disbelief, "What was that sphere? We saw the same thing when those ships appeared but what is it exactly?"

"We don't know but one of our best experts, Professor Ivin Delus will explain some possible theories," the Turian said as the said Salarian walked up to the front.

"Thank you General," Ivin said as he turned to the group, "From what we have seen so far, our best guess is that those spheres" the screen re-winded back to an image of the black orbs, "are artificially made wormholes."

"Wormholes?" a Turian soldier asked.

"A special tunnel in space-time. I won't bore you with the technical details but it is basically a shortcut allowing instantaneous travel throughout the galaxy." the Salarian stated getting a few mutters between the scientists in the group, "We had theories of such things as an FTL method but we had long put it away in favour of Mass Effect technology."

Stepping in the General said, "and it was through this that we believe this race managed to move an entire planet away from its system."

"But why do such a thing?" another Asari questioned. Others in the group also asked similar things. It doesn't make any sense to them. Why move an entire planet? Why not just colonise it and begin mining operations instead?

"Again we do not know," the General answered with a grim face before continuing, "And that's why you are here." With that all attention was once again on him as he moved his holographic omni-tool. The screen shifted once more before settling on a different planet. This one a garden world with green vegetation seen from the orbit.

"Two days ago on galactic standards, an STG scout group discovered the same beacons founded on S302-P04 just recently planted on the surface of this planet. We believe it is how they mark the planets they will take and as such, our mission is to attempt first contact." The Turian said getting again, wide-eyes as a response. "The Council is not taking any chances with this one. That's why we have a Quarian and the Krogans with us." the attention is now shifted to the five at the corner. "Ship engineer, Vashti'Forchus is one of the most recognised experts in ships and the Krogans are in case things get out of control and we needed some heavy hitters." The last statement sent the krogans grinning devilishly.

"Our main ambassador is Matriarch Denalia and she will do most of the talking and hopefully will be able to perform a meld. I want everyone to keep weapons facing down if we meet face to face." General Sakarus ordered as he focused his eyes on the group. "I cannot stress how important this is. We are going to meet with a race capable of transporting planets. If they can move planets they can definitely destroy them as well. We can not be allowed to fail or cause a war to erupt between our races or millions of lives will be in danger. We'll be arriving at the planet S434-P05 within 5 galactic hours. That is all, dismiss."

* * *

**(1) - The naming works like this, first is S for system followed by the number. Then its P for Planet followed by the number of the planet from the sun or centre.**

**Codex:**

**Thermal Energy:** Also known as T-Eng. It is an energy source only found on the human world Earth. More specifically, this energy is only found in humans and Akrids. Attempts to copy or synthesize this energy has met with failure even by the humans despite several centuries of experience with this material. It is generally shaped as a semi-solid liquid that glows orange and gold. One of the unique aspects of this material is that when several blobs are within close proximity they automatically attract themselves to each other and combine into one big blob. T-Eng is the driving source of many of humanities' technology. Such as their ships and their weapons. It is also the lifeblood of Akrids.

**Akrids:** An Insect-reptilian race, similar to the Rachni in appearance for some, that lives together with humans on Earth. Akrids comes in many different shapes and forms and sizes with some growing several kilometres long. Some Akrids are specifically grown by humans into specialised roles. Humans surprisingly rarely use the Akirds as cannon fodder and instead only use Akrids for fights if they are capable of high regeneration or have extremely strong armour.

On Earth and Human culture, Akrids are treated mostly with respect, most probably because of the insect race being fellow survivors of the Winter that plagues Earth. Currently there are over 20 different categories for Akrids. Naturally aggressive Akrids exist only on Earth and are generally used as training opponents for the Human soldiers. Some of the human's technology are based on observations of what Akrids do naturally.

**Harmoniser:** A human innovation created from the observed high speed regeneration that Akrids have naturally. It automatically stores and purifies T-Eng. It can then use that energy and provide to tools and weapons. It's most prominent feature is that it gives the user the same high speed regeneration of the Akrids. Humanity hoards all information on the creation of this device to the point of including a self destruct module when the user dies. Most models of the Harmoniser also includes a grappling hook.

**Brazium:** A unique metal synthesized by the humans. The method used to create the material is completely restricted only to human and is forbidden to be traded. Scans on human ships have shown that it is made up of Tungsten and Titanium. How the fusing of the two metals was done however is completely unknown to the Citadel races.

Currently it is known that the material is capable of becoming stronger the more pressure and heat it receives. In its base form or just after it was forged it is merely 50 times stronger than steel. After a special process, suspected to be exposing the material to the Outer Core of large planets, it becomes 1000 times tougher instead. Making it one of the strongest known material second only by the material the Relays are made out of. It has been speculated that if a ship with a Brazium hull was sent through a sun, it would come back out even stronger the Relay materials.

**And first contact will be in the next chapter.**

**The other updates for the AH:IE and AH:AS will be out soon**

**And here's some other titles I'm doing for the Alternate Humanity series.**

**AH: Alchemy Effect**

**AH: Esper Effect**

**AH: Innovator**

**AH: Its Bigger on the Inside**

**AH: War of the Stars**

**You can guess what crossovers I'm doing just from the titles. I'm also working on a Stargate cross with Red Alert 2.**

**So as you can see I'm very busy with each one and plot bunnies won't let me focus on a single story.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and pls review.**

**This is Orez**

**Signing Out.**

**PS. GUYS SERIOUSLY Review with a name like Guest 12444546 at least. I can't directly reply to guest accounts.**


End file.
